Richie Stanaway
| image = | natflag = NZL | nation = New Zealander | pob = Tauranga, New Zealand | birth = 24 November 1991 | death = | debut = 2015 Bahrain Feature Race | champs = 0 (10th 2015) | firstwin = 2015 Monaco Sprint Race | teams = Status Grand Prix | driver = Richie Stanaway }} Richie Stanaway (born 24 November 1991) is a New Zealand born racing driver, who competed in the 2015 FIA GP2 Series for Status Grand Prix. After leaving the Series before the end of 2015, Stanaway became a factory Aston Martin driver in the World Endurance Championship, before moving to the Supercars Championship in his native Antipodeans. Background Stananway began his career in motocross in his native New Zealand, before switching to speedway at the age of twelve. Indeed, it was only after a brief season in karting that the New Zealander decided to pursue a career in car racing, taking a seat in the Formula First series at the end of 2007. Third in his maiden campaign earned Stanaway a seat in the New Zealand Formula Ford Championship, claiming the 2008/09 title in his rookie season. A European Tour Stanaway would move to Europe midway through 2009, securing a seat in the ADAC Formula Masters for the rest of the season after a private test.'Richie Stanaway', driverdb.com, (DriverDB AB, 2019), https://www.driverdb.com/drivers/richie-stanaway/, (Accessed 09/06/2019) An impressive run saw Stanaway secure a full time seat in ADAC FM for 2010, with the New Zealander duly running away to claim the Championship, having finished in the top two in every race. A move to German Formula 3 followed in 2011, with Stanaway also getting a run-out in the GP3 Series towards the end of the season. Unsurprisingly Stanaway would claim the title in German F3, while also claiming one win in GP3. 2012 saw Stanaway, now a de facto member of the Lotus F1 junior team, move to the Formula Renault 3.5 Series, although a disrupted season saw the New Zealander only compete in five races. For 2013 Stanaway secured a seat in the Porsche Supercup, while also secure a seat in the factory Aston Martin Racing squad in the World Endurance Championship. Stanaway returned to the GP3 Series in 2014, claiming two wins en-route to eighth in the Series. This was combined with several appearances in FR 3.5 and the WEC, although Stanaway only recorded one podium across both. GP2 Series History Post GP2 Series Career After leaving the GP2 Series Stanaway would set his focus on endurance racing, signing to become a full factory driver with Aston Martin in 2016. One win that season saw Stanaway retained for 2017, although come the end of the season Stanaway was forced out of the squad having failed to score a podium. 2018 hence saw Stanaway return to his native Oceania, taking a seat in the Supercars Championship. Full GP2 Series Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in the GP2 Series in statistical form. GP2 Series Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their GP2 career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full GP2 Series record. |19th| | |23rd|15th| |13th|21st|13th|18th|13th| | | | ||||10th|60}} |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:New Zealand Drivers Category:Status Grand Prix